Research goals for the coming year: (A) To finalize methodology for trehalase assay with gas-liquid chromatography. (B) To purify trehalase to homogeneity using either PAGE and/or isoelectric focusing as the final step. (C) To finalize the techniques for the in situ localization of trehalase following PAGE using eugenol polymerization. (D) To complete the development of a new coupled continuous, fluorometric trehalase assay based on eugenol and p-hydroxyphenylacetic acid oxidation.